a complicated love square
by anmid01
Summary: Rosaline was a kind girl with a demon/angle for a butler. one day she visits Ciel only to find out he's her fiance.Both of them start getting stronger feelings for each other ,but one day Alois sets his eyes on her even his butler Claude. who will win in this battle for the girl and her heart?Read to find out.


Hey guys!this is my very first fan fiction and I hope you like :I don't own black butler or the only thing I own is Rosaline and her butler.

* * *

Rosaline **_pov_**:

I woke up to the sound of my butler's,Micheal,voice and him opening the curtains my brown eyes adjusted to light and saw that he had already set up my clothes for today."Thank you Micheal,might I ask where we are heading today'' ''We will be heading to Phanthomhive manor to meet the earl Ciel Phanthomhive.'' ''Very well then you are excused to get the chariot ready.''He bowed and left my lavender masters I knew had their butlers do everything for them,but i did most things myself and barely bothered my butler was quite different though,he was a hybrid of a demon and an angel.I had made a contract with him a few months ago,and instead of him devouring my soul in the end he would feed on the evil and kindness I've had throughout life,and he would protect me until I died naturaly or of old age,but heaven would not be out of my reach reason I summoned him was because when my parents had died I was killed and almost in the afterlife,but I didn't want it to end that soon,so I summoned Micheal and made a contract with him. I finished getting dressed and brushed my brown hair and headed towards the chariot,where Micheal was waiting for me with the door open.I stepped in the chariot and we started our drive.'I can't wait to meet you Ciel,but i feel as if I know you somehow.'

* * *

Ciel _pov_: I was reading in my study when I heard a knock."Come in." I said then Sebastian came in he bowed."I'm sorry to intrude young master,but we have a guest coming to visit,they will be arriving in fifteen minutes. '' "Very well,wait for our visitor and inform me when she comes.''With that he bowed and left.I wondered who the girl,or lady,was.I knew for certain it was not Lizzy because she broke our engagement a week ago and said she would only visit when my sake I was glad she was out of my life, she was so annoying and immature for her being thirteen like me.I just REALLY hoped she was nothing like Lizzy.

* * *

Rosaline _POV__**:**_ We arrived at the manor and a tall butler with black hair and red eyes opened the chariot's door and welcomed me to the manor and said his name was Sebastian. He led me in the manor and ocasionaly he would glare back at my mentioned he was taking me to the study to see his the door opened I saw a boy with a blue eye and an eyepatch over his right eye and i was exactly the same height he was.'...so this is Ciel Phathomhive.

* * *

' Ciel pov: when the door opened I saw Sebastian with a girl that had brown hair and eyes,she was the exact same height as me,the girl was dressed in a plum coat with a,white shirt underneath that had a ribbon tie atached to the shirt's neck,plum skirt with white tights underneath and black knee high boots with purple laces,she seemed pretty cute to me also."Young master,this is lady Rosaline Shadowvalley ,and she is the same age as you are."With that she curtsied and put her hand out to me. I got up walked, around my desk and shook her hand''Ciel Phantomhive.''I said as I shook.''Pleased to meet you''she responded."Well,now that you have met you should know that Rosaline's family company works with us,and that she is the girl your parent's chose as your backup fiance'' ''WHAT?!'' we both said,and with that Sebastian left and closed the door.

* * *

SO there you have it chapter review. Extra : Ciel:MY PARENTS HAD A BACKUP FIANCE FOR ME! Rosaline:To be quite honest I didn't know either. Ciel :HOW ARE YOU SO CALM ABOUT THIS ?! Rosaline:I just keep some reactions like these inside most of the time. Ciel:(takes deep breath)So your butler never even told you anything about this? Rosaline:He sure didn't. Ciel:Why? Rosaline:Blame the author. (Both shooting glares at me) Me:Hey!,I write the ideas i get deal with it okay!:(


End file.
